


Home for Christmas

by r4bb1th0le



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Japan, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, broganes, keith kogane - Freeform, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4bb1th0le/pseuds/r4bb1th0le
Summary: Lance gets a call confirming that his boyfriend will not be making it home for Christmas.





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I literally didn't reread through this or anything. I just sat down and wrote I because I wanted to write something for Christmas.

“ _Babe, I’m so sorry. The flight was cancelled because of the storm. I won’t get back in time.”_ Keith’s voiced seemed to echo in Lance’s mind as he fiddled with his shirt. _“I feel awful. Our Christmas is ruined.”_

“No, mullet. It’s not your fault. I’ll see you eventually and that's all I care about. Can you try and call me tomorrow? Is that okay?” Keith had gone to Japan with Shiro right before the holidays to see family. They were supposed to be back tonight, but the plans had changed.

 _“Yeah._ ” Keith breathed.

“I love you.”

_“I love you too.”_

“When will you be back, then?

_“All the planes are grounded right now. I don’t know.”_

“Alright. I’ll talk to you tomorrow then.”

_“Tomorrow. Merry Christmas, Sharpshooter.”_

“Merry Christmas, Samurai.” Lance watched as the little hang up button flashed signifying that Keith had ended the call. He tossed his phone onto the couch, wishing he had found a way to go with Keith to Japan. But he hadn’t been able to get the time off work. He glanced at the small pile of presents under the tree, watching the Christmas lights flash. Hunk was visiting his mom’s house, and Pidge was at her brothers until Tuesday. Lance wasn't supposed to be home alone, because Keith was suppose to make it back by Christmas Eve night. But things happen.

_They first met when they were sophomores in high school. Keith had had it rough, and finally found a family to call him. He was angsty and blunt, but always one step in front of Lance. Always got the better grade. Always got the students attention. He was good at math and sports, he would always sit at the back of the room and zone out, but whenever he was called on he always knew the answer. Keith was too perfect, and Lance took it personally._

Lance glanced at the plate of cookies on the side table. A silly tradition he had continued even as he moved out of his childhood home. Cookies for Santa. Usually he just eats them eventually. He picked one up, taking a bit out of it. Maybe this won’t be so bad. It’s just another day in the year. Lance clicked the TV remote, scrolling through the Christmas movies on Netflix.

_It wasn’t until junior year when Pidge decided that Keith was cool, and Lance had to actually interact with the guy. He was quiet, but always knew the right thing to say. Lance would poke fun at his often, calling his hair stupid or saying he was too emo to hang around them. Keith tried his best to just ignore the little insults, but sometimes his anger got the bets of him._

He was angry. He knew it wasn’t Keith's fault, and he wasn't angry at Keith. Lance wasn't really sure what he was angry at. Hm… It was usually Keiths job to be randomly angry. Lance usually had a reason. How The Grinch Stole Christmas began to play on the screen, and Lance leaned back on the couch, bringing his feet up to curl up in a fetal position on the large couch made for six or seven people.

_At the beginning of senior year, Lance decided that Keith was actually a pretty cool dude. They started hanging out outside of what Pideg or Hunk organized, and they learned more about each other. Keith learned that Lance really wanted to go back to Cuba when he was older. And Lance learned that Keith was born in Korea._

As the movie played, Lance felt his eyes water. He should be watching it with is boyfriend. He should be eating these slightly stale cookies with his boyfriend. He should be making comments about Keith's hair even though he knows that it bothers him. He should be apologizing for those comments when Keith pulls away from their cuddling.

He should be with Keith.

_When Lance’s Abuelo died, Keith was there for him. He go a call from Lance at four in the morning on a Sunday that Lance had just gotten home from saying goodbye at the hospital. Keith insistently stole Shiro’s keys and drove over. Lance was a sobbing mess. He has been really close with his Abuelo. Keith sat with Lance on his bed, hugging him tight and telling him how sorry he was and how he wished there was something he could do._

The movie played on, and Lance slowly lost interest, getting up to get a glass of water.

_At the end of their senior year of high school, Lance couldn't help but realize he had fallen deeply in love with Keith. The two kissed on the football field, enveloped in the darkness. Lance had smiled so wide, whispering, despite no one else being around, “Does this mean you’re my boyfriend?” And Keith has replied. “I don’t know, does it?” Lance gave him another kiss, enveloping himself in the musky scent of Keiths hair and skin and jacket._

Lance felt himself drifting off, his eyelids getting heavier as the christmas lights blink in and out. The sudden, familiar sound of feet outside the apartment door and keys jingling in the lock made Lance jolt up. _Did Hunk or Pidge come back for something?_ He decided to ignore it and close his eyes again.

“Lance?”

“Keith?” He sat up, rubbing his eyes, realizing that his boyfriend was walking through the door, jacket hanging loosely around his shoulders and a red scarf tied around his neck. He placed his suitcase and backpack down on the floor as Lance processed what was happening. “Keith!” Lance ran over to him, ignoring the snow that had settled in his lovers hair as he pressed kisses to his cheeks and nose. Keith smiled and laughed, trying to shut the door and stay standing as Lance hugged him tightly.

“Hi.” Was all Keith said, kissing him with love and tenderness. Lance felt tears in the corners of his eyes again, and Keith buried his face in the brown boy’s neck.

“But, but the planes were grounded! You were in Japan when I called you!”

“Shiro’s idea. He thought I should surprise you!”

Lance smacked his arm, and Keith laughed. “That was mean, mullet! I thought I was going to spend Christmas alone! God, you’re such an ass!”

“Merry Christmas!” Keith gave him another long kiss, leaning onto his boyfriend. “I love you…”

“Ugh, you are the worst. Let's go cuddle and watch some Christmas movies” Lance smiled, dragging his boyfriend into the room, ignoring his pleads to let him shower after the fourteen hour plane ride he just had. The two boys curled up together on the couch, dimmed the lights and watched “The Santa Clause.” Keith drifted off less than fifteen minutes into the movie, but Lance didn’t mind one bit. Keith was home from Christmas, and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please go check out some of my stuff! I'm currently working on a story called "Not All Wounds Are Visible" which is a work in progress, but you know.
> 
> Check out my tumblrs! 
> 
> https://eucatastrophe-i-hope.tumblr.com/  
> https://h4m1lton.tumblr.com/  
> https://notallwoundsarevisible.tumblr.com/  
> https://r4bb1th0le.tumblr.com/
> 
> AGAIN! Thank you for reading! Have a wonderful day, and Happy Holidays!


End file.
